Little Things
by Jessgurlayy97
Summary: AU; Alison DiLaurentis is 19 and hasn't had the best life, but she meets a girl in a coffee shop that changes her life and makes her realize that little things are important too. Emison!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I finally got over writers block and had to start writing again. Hope you all like it, leave a review and follow? I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

* * *

**Alison's POV**

_"Alison!" , A raspy male voice booms from somewhere behind me._

_I continue running, I know that turning around will only result in me slowing down. I know the voice all too well; I've known it all my life. It's the voice of my father, a well-known lawyer here in New York. On the outside he looks like the sweetest man you'll ever know. On the inside however, he's the scariest monster that even your worst nightmares couldn't create._

_"Alison DiLaurentis! Young lady, do you know what you've done?" his voice vibrates through the darkness as I continue to run. _

_I hear his footsteps getting even closer and I realize I will never outrun him. My mother's voice rings in my head._

_'Face your fears baby, it's the only way to make them go away' My mother was a smart woman. She died when I was 8 years old, and I've never been to a hospital since._

_I stop running and turn around to face my biggest fear, my father. He continues to approach with a menacing look in his eyes. His smile is not the heart-warming one in the ads, it's the one I learned and grew used to after my mother passed on. I glare at him and close the space between us. As I approach, I notice a bottle in his hand. He's been drinking again, as always._

_"Finally you finished running, do you realize what you have done Alison? You ruined our family do you remember? Your mother only got sick after you were born and you are the reason she's dead. You stole her looks too, you sinful child. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you if she was around to realize how much of a mistake you are. She would want me to get rid of you." He hisses. I blink back tears as anger builds inside me._

_"I didn't kill anybody and I didn't steal anything. If you knew what mom would have wanted, you wouldn't have picked up that first bottle of whiskey. You wouldn't have tortured me with your words. You would've been the loving father you used to be. I hate you and I hope you rot in prison for the rest of your life." I spit at him, his smile grows more sinister. My father raises his arm high in the air and quickly swings it down towards my head._

* * *

I sit up quickly, sweating like crazy. I look around my bedroom and make sure he isn't around. Of course he isn't around; he's stuck in jail for a few more years. I check my phone to see what time it is and realize it's already passed 9am.

I get up and wipe the remaining tears from my face. I walk to my closet and slide on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top and a cardigan. I check the mirror and see a 19 year old girl smiling back at me. Her hair is a mess, her eyes red from tears and her clothes perfect. I quickly tie up my hair into a messy bun, grab my phone and slide on my shoes. I glance in the mirror one more time and am more pleased with what I see this time.

"It's going to be okay Ali." I say to myself. That's what my friend CeCe would say if she was here and didn't move to another continent after high school.

I swing my apartment door open and grab my keys.

* * *

I swing open the main door to my building and breathe in the nice summer smell. Well, whatever you can smell of it here in New York. I mainly just smell hot dogs, sweat, car fumes and a dozen other things. All these smells have been the smell of home for a year now and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I walk down the street to a little coffee shop that just opened yesterday. A coffee shop on the corner, of course, maybe I'll find the love of my life here too. I smile to myself and look up at the girl working the counter. My heart begins to speed up. _What the hell? What's wrong with me? I know I'm gay, but I barely know this girl._ I smile at her as I look at the board behind her which tells me what they sell.

"I recommend the mint tea and the creamy cheese breakfast sandwich. They're my favorite." The girl says and I shake my head. I never truly liked mint very much.

"I think I'll have the vanilla milkshake and the creamy cheese breakfast sandwich with egg on it. Please." I say and she nods. As she turns to get my order done, I can't help but stare.

She has dark brown hair that shines just right in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. Her chocolate brown eyes that light up when she talked about her favorite things. I can't help but stare at this beautiful girl in front of me. My heart still hasn't slowed down, and my palms are now covered in sweat.

I wipe them on my jeans as the girl approaches me again with my order. I finally realize she has a name tag and read her name. Emily. What a gorgeous name.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"That'll be 6.45 please. Also, I like to write little things on people's cups so what's your name?" I tell the customer in front of me. Her style mesmerises me. The way she's dressed slightly dressy, yet casual. The way she puts her hair up in a messy bun and it just matches what she's wearing. She's gorgeous, but she couldn't be gay. I have amazing gaydar and this girl isn't setting anything off.

"Alison." She says shyly as she passes me a ten dollar bill. I write a small note to her on the side of her cup. **_Alison, you're beautiful. Let's hang out sometime. 555-2342._ ~Emily**. I smile and hand her what she ordered.

"Keep the change" she whispers. I nod and say thank you as she walks away.

She walks over to a window seat at the furthest side of the shop. I look at her curiously, wanting to know more about this mysterious girl.

The shop isn't very busy today, except for Alison and a few teenagers looking for a job. I just moved here a few weeks ago and immediately bought a coffee shop to keep as my own. I moved here to make my dreams come true and now I am. I keep watching Alison until she finally notices the note on her cup and blushes. I smile to myself and wonder why she's so shy. I have to look away as another costumer approaches the counter. I look up and realize it's my friend Aria.

"Hey Ar! What do you want?" I ask as I gesture to the board behind me.

"Hmmm" Aria mumbles as her eyes squint slightly. A little thing she does when she's concentrating.

"Mint tea with a double chocolate cookie, and it better be a fresh cookie. If it's not you can't talk to me for the rest of the day" Aria squeals excitedly. My best friend is always so full of energy and I have no idea where it comes from. I laugh and roll my eyes at her.

"Are you sure that all that sugar is good for you? I mean what if you blow up from hyperactivity?" I ask trying to contain my laughter.

Aria looks at me with fake shock on her face and reaches over the counter to slap my arm. I laugh even harder as I prepare her order.

"That's 4.50, and here is your load of sugar." I pass her her order and giggle. She gives me exact change and walks over to the table Alison's at. I slightly lean closer to hear their conversation.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you? I know there's a ton of space in here, but I don't like sitting alone." Aria tells the gorgeous blonde. Alison looks up and gives Aria a small smile.

"Yeah sure, not everyday someone actually notices me." Alison says with a tinge of sadness in her voice. I'm shocked that nobody notices her, because I did right away. Alison looks back down at her phone for a few minutes than places it on the table to talk to Aria more.

My eavesdropping is cut short when my cellphone buzzes from underneath the counter. I grab it before Aria and Alison can look at me, but realize they're too interested in their own conversation to care about anything else. My phone says 2 texts from an unknown number. I slide my thumb across the screen and check the messages.

_**Hey, it's** **Alison.**_

and,

_**I'd be more than happy to hang out sometime. Call me or text me with** **plans?**_

I smile at my phone and look back at where Aria and Alison are sitting. I catch Alison looking at me, but she quickly looks away with a blush in her cheeks.

* * *

_**There's chapter 1, I'll try to update as much as I can. Please understand that. Review and follow? PM me if you'd like. You're all beautiful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you all liked it. I'm going to try to update this as much as possible, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I guess we'll see how it goes. I am not incorporating A at all. Here's chapter two, hope you like it. Leave a review and follow/favorite. If you have any ideas that you don't wanna post in a review, feel free to send me a PM._**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I lay in bed staring at my ceiling thinking about today. I have no idea why my heart was racing or my hands got sweaty. I wish I knew why she made me feel like that. She's probably not even gay, the note on the cup was probably just her being friendly. Aria seemed really nice too, which you don't see much in New York. I think back to all that happened in the coffee shop after I sat down.

* * *

_"Hey, mind if I sit with you? I know there's a ton of space in here, but I don't like sitting alone." A short girl with raven colored hair asks as she stares at me with a kind smile. I smile back at her. It's not every day that someone in New York is incredibly polite._

_"Yeah sure, not everyday someone actually notices me." I reply with sadness in my voice. I mentally scold myself for sounding so depressing to this girl. _

_She smiles anyways and sits down across from me. I look down at my phone and finish off my second text to Emily. As soon as I'm done, I place my phone on the table and begin to speak to Aria again._

_"I'm Alison, by the way." I say, trying to break the silence. Aria takes another sip of her tea and I can smell the mint from here. _

_"I'm Aria. I moved here a few months ago and my friend Emily," she points over to where Emily is standing, smiling at her phone, "Moved here about a month ago. She owns this place and is looking for employees if you need work." I nod but keep looking towards Emily. Emily looks up from her phone and her eyes land on me. I quickly look away with heat pulsing in my cheeks. _

_"So Alison, what do you like to do?" The chatty raven haired girl asks me. I look over at her and my mind suddenly fills with my favorite things._

_"I love shopping and watching movies. Hanging out with friends, but I don't really have many here in New York. That's about it, what about you? What do you like to do?" _

_"Pretty much the same things, plus Art. Art is my most favorite thing in the world. If I could draw, paint, sculpt everything in the world. I would." Aria's face and eyes light up when she talks about art. I can't help but smile at this little ball of energy._

_We continue to talk about our favorite things until I check the time and have to head home. _

_"Bye Aria, text me sometime?" I ask as I write my number on a napkin._

_"Of course Alison, see you around!" She takes the napkin and smiles at me as she waves. _

_I giggle and say a quick goodbye to Emily before I head out the shop towards my apartment._

* * *

My phone chimes on the small table next to my bed and I grab it. I quickly answer without bothering to check the name.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Alison?" A familiar voice asks from the other end. My heart speeds up again just from the voice. _Seriously, what is up with that?! _I clear my throat before answering.

"Yeah? Emily?"

"I'm sorry; I accidentally called you instead of Aria. I guess I could tell you too."

"Yeah….?" I start to panic a little.

"Look outside at the sky."

I walk to my bedroom window and look up. I smile at the sight in front of me. Stars in the sky in New York? Usually you don't see many stars like this in big cities.

"It's beautiful." I whisper, forgetting I'm on the phone.

"I know right? I love the stars and the sky. I guess I should hang up and go tell Aria. I hope you come back to the shop tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye" I say, but she already hung up. I slide my phone into the waist band of my sweat pants and keep staring at the stars.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe I did that. Never have I accidentally called someone, not while sober at least. I adjust myself on the ground at the park and keep staring as I call Aria. Making sure that it's her this time.

"I know, I see them too Emily." I laugh and roll my eyes. Of course she would know why I'm calling, she's been my best friend forever.

"Well, way too ruin the surprise. You'll never guess who just made a complete fool of herself just now."

"Hmmm... you?" I glare at her jokingly even though she cant see me.

"I called someone by accident instead of you. Not just any someone, a gorgeous someone. A someone that makes my heart race when I see her or hear her name. Someone I may never see again. Someone I met today." I say it in a rush. A smile on my face as I think about her blue eyes and her blonde hair.

"Was it Alison? She's the only person I really saw today that I could think of."

"Yeah... it's Alison..." I say awkwardly.

"Emily, don't fall for someone you don't know. You'll get hurt again, just like you did with Jennifer. I get it, she's gorgeous as hell. If I was gay, I would totally want on that, but you don't know if she's gay. I know she's a really nice person and she's got looks to kill, but she can hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt again. You just got over Jenn a few months ago and it's been like what? Two years? I can't see you in that kind of pain again Em... Be careful." Tears fill my eyes and I know that Aria really does care.

"I will, I'm not stupid. I know she's probably not gay. I just want to get to know her and see where it goes. She seemed to really enjoy your company. You knew how to talk to her." I don't know how Aria does it, but she knows exactly how to talk to everyone. Everyone always loves this short girl.

"I talk to people for a job. It's a therapist thing Em, you wouldn't understand."

"Okay well, I'm gonna walk back home short stack, want anything?"

"No thanks rainbow." I laugh at her attempt at trying to insult me. I hang up and slowly get to my feet.

* * *

I turn the corner and pass my coffee shop. I smile knowing that I finally made my dream come true. I walk down a street I've called home for the past month and open the door to my building. I run to get into the elevator before it closes and press the number 10.

The doors open when we finally reach my floor and I walk down the hall to my apartment. As I fumble for my keys I bump into someone and my keys fall as their laundry does.

"Shit sorry... let me help you." I look up and see the blue eyes I thought about all day. My heart begins to race and I mentally slap myself for staring.

"Emily? You live here?" Alison sounds surprised, I continue helping her pick up her clothes and I grab a pair of panties with little rainbow hearts all over them.

"Yeah, 1004 is my apartment. Nice panties!" I giggle and pass them to her. Her cheeks go red and I laugh even harder. She's so cute when she blushes.

"I got them at Pride last year... Don't judge them, they're very cute you know." Alison stands up with her basket full of laundry and hands me my keys. She begins to hurry off, embarrassed I think, and I catch up to her.

"Wait... you're gay? Don't be embarrassed by the way. They're just panties." I tell her, I'm hoping to a god that I don't believe in that she is gay.

"Yeah, I'm gay..." Alison whispers. Her hair falls into her face and it's the first time I realize her hair is down. The elevator makes a ding and the doors slide open. Alison walks in and I follow, needing to talk to her. I keep my eyes on her and a tear slides down her face.

I have no idea why she's crying, I press the button for the basement and hug her.

"It's okay Alison... I'm gay too. I know it's hard and that people find it hard to except that being gay is completely okay. You've got me and I have no idea what made you upset, but whatever it is, know that it's going to be okay." I whisper in her ear as I continue to hug her.

She backs away a little and smiles at me. I wipe her tears away with my fingers, as I hold her face in my hands. My eyes shift from her bright blue eyes to her lips and I slowly lean closer. My eyes lock on hers and I continue to get closer. I feel her breath on my lips and its uneven, like she's nervous. I swallow slightly and start to close the distance between our mouths. The elevator dings and the doors begin to slide open. Alison jumps, startled and backs away. She grabs her laundry basket and walks out the door. I stay in the elevator, my heart racing and my face red. I stare at her until the doors close and then I lean back against the elevator wall.

"So close." I whisper to myself and close my eyes trying to get myself together.

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? I really hope you guys like it. As I said at the top, leave a review, follow/favorite, or even PM me :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your lovely reviews, you guys are the reason I want to keep writing this. :) It's my first complete Emison story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. You know the drill ahah; review, favorite/follow, PM me. Most of all. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

My cheeks are red and my heart is pounding faster than a jack hammer. I put the remainder of my clothes into the washing machine. I press the start button and pull myself on top of the machine next to it. My mind is racing; it hasn't stopped since Emily almost kissed me. I can't help but to wish I had kissed her, but I don't want us to rush anything. I just met the girl twelve hours ago.

I take my phone out of my sweater pocket and make sure she hasn't texted me. There was a text from an unknown number though. I slide my finger across the screen and open up my messages. I look at the one from the unknown number and smile.

**_I like art, shopping and hanging out with my friends. I like to drink mint tea and to sit with people even if I don't know them. Who am I?_**

I quickly tap my fingers on the screen and press send.

**_Hmm... Could it be Aria? _**

As I wait for a reply, I put the number in my contacts for Aria. She's hilarious, and I really am seeing a friendship starting. What is it with her and Emily? I meet them one day and one is my friend and the other I could possibly have feelings for? My phone vibrates and I laugh at her message.

**_Yes! Did you seriously have to think about that? Who else do you know that likes art, shopping, hanging out with friends, mint tea and sitting with people who they don't even know? I thought I was one of a kind._**

**_How am I supposed to know that it was you? Maybe there was a creepy stalker in the coffee shop with us who knew everything and stole my number from you? _**I reply still laughing. This girl is my kind of crazy.

I grab my basket and head back to the elevator. I want to get home and watch an episode of America's Next Top Model before my laundry is done. Just as I walk into the elevator, I get a text from Aria.

**_Oh yeah, because it was SOOOO full today. With you, me and Emily for most of it. I bet Emily would totally be the stalker. _**I stare at the text and my heart speeds up again.

Every time I think about her, my body reacts in this weird way. It's new to me, this heart racing, palms sweating, thoughts racing feeling. I know it as nervousness, but I have never felt it in a good way. The feeling makes me feel happy and safe.

I don't bother responding to Aria, I don't want to talk about Emily. I am trying my best to forget about what just happened twenty minutes ago. I ran away from kissing a gorgeous woman, and I may never get the chance again.

The elevator stops at the tenth floor and I walk down the hallway. I reach the door that says 1010 and slide my key in the lock. I slip into my apartment quickly, knowing I don't want to chance seeing Emily.

* * *

I keep my eyes closed even though I'm awake. It's been three days since Emily and I almost kissed, and I haven't spoken to or seen Aria and Emily since. I know it seems like I'm avoiding them, and I kind of am. I don't know how to feel about what happened between Emily and I. Talking to Aria might confuse me even more about it so I just decided to avoid them.

I am forced out of bed due to knocking on my door. My heart races a little, hoping it'll be Emily. I know it's not though because the coffee shop is open and she's the only one working there still. Okay, maybe I have spoken to Aria a few times. I open the door and see a middle aged woman with her hair dyed brown. A woman I've come to know all too well the past year. The owner of the building.

"Ms. DiLaurentis, do you know what's coming up in 3 weeks? Your rent is due, and if it is late again this month, you'll have 3 days to get out. Understand?" She says with the wrinkles in her face showing. The past 4 months, I had been late on my rent. I couldn't keep a job for the life of me, so I tore into my college fund my mother saved for me before she died.

"Yes Mrs. Fitzroy. I promise I will have it for you bright and early the morning it's due." I say, tired of this conversation already. She glares at me and walks away. I hear her complaining about me to herself as she makes her way to the elevator. Something about us young hooligans always thinking we can cheat people older than us. I roll my eyes and close my door.

_Where can I get a job? _I think to myself and then I remember that I can get a job at Emily's coffee shop. I feel a little happier knowing that I am going to see her again. My happiness is short lived when I remember that I have been avoiding her for days.

I get dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I leave my straight hair down and check in the mirror near the door to make sure I look okay. When I'm happy with how I look, I grab my keys and head out the door.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Today the shop is busier than yesterday. I have to rush around just to get everyone served quickly. I consider calling one of the teenagers that applied for a job when I have time. I really don't want a bunch of teenagers working for me, but I know I need help if the days are going to be this busy. When the last person in the long line reaches the counter, I am breathless.

"How may I help you?" I sputter out. When I look up to see who it is, my heart jumps into my throat.

That shade of blonde and the color of those eyes are hard to forget. It's Alison. I haven't seen her since the elevator doors closed, and I didn't think I would see her again. I felt bad for making a move on her; she probably doesn't even like me like that. At the same time, I am kind of mad that she hasn't spoken to me in 3 days. I know she talked to Aria a few times with short replies.

"I think it's how we can help each other. Any chance I could work for you? I need the money and you clearly need the help." Alison offers with her shy smile on her face. I nod and throw her an apron from under the counter.

"You'll start training when the lunch rush dies down, for now stay on cash." I order her. She nods, quickly tying up her hair and smiling at the next costumer.

I smile at her and watch as she takes the order. Treating the old man with a kindness most people don't have in big cities. She must be from a small town with that kindness. I start making the order as he says what he wants. I'm so glad that I have help; I'm even gladder that it's Alison.

* * *

"Thanks for your help today. I really needed it." I tell Alison as she washes the tables. I closed the shop at 5, 10 minutes ago. It's Saturday and tomorrow there is no work, thankfully.

"It was nothing, I really needed a job and I thought of you first." Alison yells over her shoulder.

I smile and stare at her as she concentrates on cleaning the table. She is biting her lip and her eyebrows are knit together. Her eyes have determination filling them and I can tell she needs this job very much. The silence continues for a few more minutes and I know one of us needs to break it before it gets awkward.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you for a few days. I just don't know how to feel about what happened. I think we should talk when we are done here." Alison mutters so quietly it sounds louder than it actually is.

"Don't worry about it, really it's my fault. I shouldn't have come onto you when we just met. I'm the one that should be sorry. It won't happen again, I know you don't like me in that way." I start to grab my stuff, noticing she's almost done.

"I do like you in that way, I think. I don't exactly know how or what to feel. I think we need to be friends for now. I don't want to rush into something when we know nothing about each other." I look up at Alison, and nod. She smiles slightly at me and walks over handing me the cloth she used to wash the tables. Suddenly, I have an idea. I walk to the door and take out my keys.

"Grab your stuff and come with me." I blurt out. Alison does as I say and jogs out the door. I lock up the shop and walk down the stairs.

"Follow me and don't ask questions." A look of fear flashes across Alison's face and I laugh.

"I'm not kidnapping you or killing you. I have something I want you to see." I continue to laugh and head towards the park while Alison walks beside me.

"Emily, where are we-" Alison starts and I cut her off.

"No questions remember?" Alison nods and I grab her hand.

She flinches slightly, but then gives in and lets me hold her hand. I drag her past to the middle of the park, where a big pond is. Alison smiles and lets go of my hand. I watch as she walks over to the pond and sits down on the sidewalk.

"You said we knew nothing about each other right? Well, this is my favorite spot in all of New York. Sometimes I walk here at night or whenever and lay in the grass thinking. It's where I was when I accidentally called you the other night. I love nature and the outdoors. My parents were big shots, they were realtors. They sold so many houses and we were forced to move so much. The only thing that never changed was the sky. People changed and so did the scenery, but it always was the same sky and same sun shining down on me." I tell Alison. She stares at me with her arms on her knees and her head on her arms. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"That's actually a beautiful story Emily." She whispers and scoots closer to me. I stare at her small pink lips and cute button nose. I wish I could kiss her, but I am respected the fact that she wants to be friends.

"What about your parents? What did they do?" I ask her curiously. Suddenly the smile is wiped off her face and she looks away from me. I instantly regret asking her that.

"Alison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I tell her and touch her shoulder softly.

"It's not that… it's.."

* * *

_**Sorry to end it off like that you guys. Next chapter we find out more about Alison and her family. Even why her father is in jail. Review, follow/favorite, PM. :D hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating again either later today or tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 already wow. I love reading your guys' reviews. They encourage me to write more. _**

**_AsaMoritz; thank you. I was going to stick to their show personalities, but since it's AU I decided to change everything about them, except their looks. I'm glad that you like it. _**

**_The ideas just keep flowing, I can't stop writing. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, I just own the ideas and the universe in which they live in. This chapter you'll find out more about Alison and her family, why her father is in jail. You will also find out why Emily and Jennifer breaking up hurt her so bad and more about her and her life. It's probably going to be a sad chapter. But none of the other chapters will be this depressing or whatever. Enjoy :) Review and all that other stuff :)_**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I scoot closer to Emily and smile at her. She stares at my lips and nose, but I pretend not to realize. I want her to try and kiss me again, but I also was serious when I told her that I just want to be friends for now.

"What about your parents? What did they do?" Emily asks. My smile drops and I look away quickly. I know she was just being her curious self, but I didn't expect anyone to ask me about my parents. Tears burn at the back of my eyes and I force them back. I refuse to cry in front of her again.

"Alison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Emily touches my shoulder softly and I finally look back at her.

"It's not that… it's…" I start and I look down at my shoes. They're my favorite blue converse; I've had them since I was 16.

"My mom died when I was 8 from cancer, it wasn't a surprise or anything. She got it a few months after I was born. I miss her, she used to always encourage me and say these smart things. After she left, I always would think 'what would mom say?' or 'what would mom do?'. It really helped me get through a lot. My dad flew off the handle after she died. He was the greatest lawyer in Pennsylvania, but once he cracked open that first bottle of whiskey it all changed. He became angry, mainly at me. He said it was my entire fault. I was his baby girl every moment until that one. He would hit me, and one day he hit me too hard. I blacked out, and woke up in a hospital. They said I nearly died. I was 12, it happened for 4 years. I was put into foster care, so I moved around a lot too, until I was 18 and had to fend for myself. I moved here, and have been here ever since. My dad is in jail now, and he gets out in a few years." I open up to her. Tears well up in her eyes and threaten to spill over. She hugs me tight and I feel her tears drip on my shirt.

I begin to let my own tears fall as I realize that my life was never okay after my mother died. With Emily right now, it seemed okay. It seemed really perfect actually.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Alison. You didn't have to tell me all that. I just want you to know, that I am here for you and so is Aria. It wasn't your fault; you couldn't have prevented her death even if you had tried." Emily whispers in my ear, I nod and she kisses my forehead.

I smile and stand up, brushing the dirt off my pants. Emily does the same and smiles at me.

"What's your favorite type of cat?" Emily asks me, I stare at her in confusion.

"Tabby, I don't know… why?" I ask her back while laughing. Emily just shrugs and keeps walking. I stop walking and stare at her confused for a few seconds before following after her.

"You're weird, you know that right?" I tell her. Emily looks at me and places her hand over her chest pretending to be hurt. I laugh and so does she.

"Thank you, I know. You're weird too, so I guess that's why we're friends!" Emily whispers in my ear while nudging my arm with hers. I playfully punch her and run down the street towards our apartment building. I bump into people on my way and receive many dirty looks.

"Get back here!" Emily yells out. I laugh and open the apartment door and start running towards the elevator.

I hear Emily's footsteps and see an elevator already in the lobby. I run into the elevator and breathe heavily. I hold onto the wall trying to catch my breath. I am suddenly hit over by a large force and I squeal. I look up and see Emily on top of me and laugh along with her.

She presses 10 on the elevator buttons and looks back down at me. She's got a mischievous smile on her face, and I stop laughing. I bite my lip to hold back remaining laughter and Emily raises one of her perfect eyebrows. She suddenly tickles me and I squeal with laughter and try to push her off.

"Stop. Please. I give up." I say while laughing. She stops and looks at my face. I bite my lip softly and stare into her chocolate brown eyes. Emily leans down to kiss me, and I flip us over so that I'm on top of her.

"You're childish you know, and you know what happens to children?" I ask.

Emily giggles and bites her lip while shaking her head. I begin to tickle her as pay back and she squeals extremely loud. Her squeals and pleas for me to stop only make me tickle her more, until we reach the tenth floor. When the doors open, I jump off of Emily and run for my apartment. I jiggle the handle quickly and then take my keys out of my pocket. Just as I get my keys into the lock, Emily spins me around and pins me against the door.

"No more running, face the consequences." Emily whispers as her warm breath caresses my face. Our breathing is heavy from running and laughing. I smile and nod, while staring at her lips.

I can't take it any longer; I lean in and press my lips to hers. Her lips are warm and soft. Emily presses me against the door even more and deepens the kiss, her tongue sliding across my lips for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and allow our tongues to explore each other's mouths. I pull away slowly and breathe hard. Emily stares into my bright blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones and I smile. Emily smiles back at me and turns the key in the lock before handing me the keys. I turn around and open the door. I walk in and gesture for Emily to follow.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I sit on Alison's couch and wait for her to finish getting us both something to drink. My body is still tingling from the kiss. My lips feel like they've been electrocuted, and I wouldn't mind it happening again. The kiss was amazing, but I know that we are just going to be friends for now. I look up as Alison walks back in with two cups of mint tea. I told her the first time we met, but I didn't think she would remember.

"I thought I'd try this, since you were the one who recommended it. I don't like mint, but I really do like this. It wakes me up, but calms me at the same time." Alison says as she passes me a cup and sits on the other side of the couch.

"Thanks, I didn't think you would even remember that I liked this. It means a lot that you did." I sip my tea and it tastes amazing. She takes a few sips of hers and then puts it down on the floor beside the couch.

"Who was your first love?" Alison asks randomly. I look at her and take a deep breath.

"Her name was Jennifer. We met at 13 and I knew right when I saw her that I loved her more than anything. We started dating at 14 and dated until we were 17. She was my first kiss, my first love, and my first time. I haven't had feelings for anybody since, but I spent two years having sex with tons of girls. I just wanted to feel that love again. Jennifer had this gorgeous fiery red hair and green eyes. She liked everything I liked and was the nicest person ever. I was her everything until one day she realized she was bored and just ended it. Told me that it just wasn't what she wanted. I haven't talked to her since. What about you?"

"No offence, but she sounds like a bitch. Who would do that to someone as sweet as you? That's like killing a puppy. She sounds pretty hot though. I've never been in love, but I know I will be when I feel something right away. I totally hooked up with people and dated people I never felt things for, but never was in love. At least in the first week." I look at her in shock. She was never in love, but she might be with me? I smile at her.

"None taken, she was. I found out a few months later that she was cheating on me with some girl I never knew. I moved on though, took me a while." I admit. I look down at my tea and drink the rest. Alison does the same with hers.

We sit in silence for a while, before we hear gunshots outside and a scream. We run to the window and look outside. A woman lay in the middle of the street, blood pouring from under her body. Alison looks down the road and sees a man walking away, unlike the rest of the people who are running. She takes out her phone, zooms in and takes pictures of the man and the woman.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at her. He could look up at any minute and might see us staring from the window. The man could easily shoot her in a matter of seconds.

"If they can't find out whom it is this will help them!" Alison replies and lowers her phone. I roll my eyes and stare at her.

"What?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have a death wish."

"Do not; I just don't want some lady to become another murder victim where they can't find the murderer. I will never let someone get murdered where they don't know the murderer. I just can't let that happen okay?" I stare at her confused.

"Is there something you're not telling me Alison?"

"I didn't exactly tell you why my dad is in jail for so long. Yes, he tried to murder me. He was also convicted of murder of another girl, same age as me. Turns out my father was a psychopath and ripped a girl from my school to shreds. I found out, but I was too scared to tell the cops. My dad almost killed me for finding out, and thankfully I lived, the other girl wasn't so lucky. That's why I was in the hospital that time and that's why I need to make sure that this guy doesn't get away." Alison whispers, tears falling from her eyes.

I have developed a deep hatred for this man over the past few hours. Why would someone destroy something so beautiful? Alison is broken, but I'm willing to fix her. I want to protect her, but I can't protect her from something that has already happened. I hug Alison tightly and rub circles on her back.

After a few minutes, she pulls back and is happy again. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I'm sorry for being so depressing." Alison says with a short laugh. She shakes her head and wipes the remaining wetness off her face.

"You aren't being depressing. You're telling me about you and that's what we want to do isn't it?" I ask her. She nods and gives me a quick hug.

"Thank you, Emily. I'm glad to have someone like you for a friend."

"You're welcome. I really enjoy being your friend. You're so interesting and mysterious." She smiles her cute and adorable smile with a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What's your favorite color Ali?" I look up at her and she looks at me confused.

"Purple, what's yours?"

"Green, What shade of purple do you like?" She laughs and stares at me like I have 2 heads.

"What? Why are you asking me random things?"

"It's the little things that matter most. What if you liked blue and I just assumed you liked orange and only got you orange? What if orange was your least favorite color? Then you'd be upset. I pay attention to the little things before I look at the bigger things." I poke her in the side and she giggles.

* * *

The rest of the evening until midnight goes like this. Random questions so we get to know the little things. As soon as I look at my phone and see 12:03am, I have to go. I stand up and so does Alison; she looks at me confused.

"I got to get home and go to bed, I'm exhausted and I promised my mom I'd call her and tell her how the week with the coffee shop went. I can't wait to tell her people enjoy it all and that I have an employee!" I say excitedly. Alison makes a pouty face and I smile at her. She is the most adorable weirdo I've ever met.

"Can I at least walk you to my door?" Alison asks.

"Of course you can." We walk to her apartment door in silence. I don't want to leave; I actually enjoy talking to Alison. I have to leave since I promised my mom.

Alison opens her apartment door for me and I step out. I turn around and we stare at each other, neither of us wanting to say goodbye. Alison looks down for a second, and when she looks back up something about her eyes is different. It's the same thing I saw before she kissed me on this very spot earlier. I pull Alison to me by her waist and lock eyes with her. She tries to kiss me quickly, but I smile and pull back. Alison pouts and I can no longer tease her without feeling bad. I press my lips to hers and pull away quickly. I turn around before I can give in and kiss her more and walk towards my own apartment.

"Tease." Alison calls after me. I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"We're just friends remember?" I yell back and giggle as I unlock my apartment and step in. My mind is spinning, a result of her kisses. I lean against my door, bite my lip and slowly lower myself to the floor. This girl has the weirdest effect on me.

* * *

_**There you guys go. It's the 3rd chapter I uploaded today so I may not upload another for a few days. Read, enjoy, review, follow/favorite, PM me :D I hope it wasn't really sad or anything. You guys got your Emison kiss this time. Enjoy it, because there may not be another for a few chapters. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I enjoy your reviews and I want you all to know that although I began this story just for me, it's you guys that make me want to write more. I am going to try to update as much as possible, but I have school and homework and I life I have to get to every once in a while ahah. I don't own PLL or the characters, just my ideas and my universe. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be about a month after Alison and Emily kissed. Review, follow/favorite and PM me :) if you guys want to see anything happen, please suggest it. I will take everything into consideration, I promise. ENJOYYY!_**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

It's been a month since Emily and I last kissed. The night I told her everything about my father, was a night we haven't talked about since. We are closer now than before and I couldn't be happier. We are the only two that work at the coffee shop, but we don't mind.

I sit at my favorite table near the window in the coffee shop. It's my break and Aria is babbling on about some artist that is in the city this week.

"… And not only did she do an amazing replica of the Mona Lisa, she also has painted many famous paintings herself. I have been to every art museum in New York since I moved here" Aria smiles, proud of herself. I smile back at her and take a sip of my mint tea, my new favorite drink.

"We should go to one sometime, maybe you could teach me something about art." I offer. Aria's eyes light up and I know all too well that she is excited.

"Yes! Oh thank you Ali! I always have to go alone, and that's so boring. Emily never wants to come with me. Maybe you could convince her to come along?" I look over at Emily, who is taking an order of a middle aged man with brown graying hair.

"I will try my best Ar." I laugh. Aria and Emily are my best and only friends in New York. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I check the time on my phone and realize my break is almost over. I frown and begin to chug my tea. As soon as I'm sure that I've gotten every last drop, I push my chair out and get to my feet.

"I've got to get back to work, anything you want?" I ask as I walk backwards towards the counter, my eyes not leaving Aria until I get an answer. She shakes her head and I turn around.

* * *

It's finally closing time and I plop into a chair, exhausted. The day was incredibly busy, the busiest day we've had in a long time. Emily laughs and sits in a chair across from me. As soon as her butt touches the chair, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Where did all those people come from?" I ask, leaning against the back of the chair comfortably.

"Word must be getting around about my coffee shop. Bright side, we get more tips and you get a raise if it stays this busy." Emily pushes my half of the tips towards me and I begin to count them. I count $25.50 and look at Emily in shock.

"This is almost double what we usually get. I didn't think people would tip much in New York. I think everyone's got it wrong about people here. They aren't all mean, just some grouchy people." We laugh and Emily rolls her eyes.

"They just need to get laid and shut up." Emily whispers. I laugh harder and Emily gives me a knowing smile.

"Don't play innocent, Mrs. Ali. You're getting a little grouchy these days too. Maybe you need to get laid." My jaw drops and a blush creeps up into my cheeks.

I toss a dime at her and it hits her in the middle of the forehead. I erupt into laughter and nearly fall off my chair, causing Emily to erupt into her own fit of giggles. Emily heads behind the counter, still laughing, and grabs our stuff. She passes me my sweater and my keys.

"Thanks, Em." I slide my sweater on and shove my phone and my keys into my jeans pocket.

"You're welcome, grouchy." Emily smirks and lets out a small laugh. She bites her lip to contain her laughter as she slips her sweater over her head.

I punch her lightly in the arm and walk towards the door. As Emily locks up, I turn around remembering my conversation with Aria during my break.

"How do you feel about an art museum someday soon?" I ask, hoping she won't be difficult. Emily walks down the stairs with one eyebrow arched and a smile on her face.

"Did Aria tell you to ask me?" We begin to walk towards our building and I shove my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. It's getting a little colder as fall approaches.

"Not exactly… She more asked if I could convince you to come with us." I admit as I watch my feet while we walk.

"Oh no, she got to you. Don't do it Ali, I swear. I went with her to one in our hometown once. We were in middle school and I was so bored. I nearly clawed my eyes out after an hour." I laugh and roll my eyes. I bump into her purposely and she does it back.

"You're so dramatic Em. It can't be that terrible." I look up at Emily and see that she's looking at me like I grew an extra head.

"I think the coffee fumes are messing up your brain or something. I would rather shop with you for shoes or watch black and white movies with Aria than go to an art museum. If you made a bet with Aria that you could convince me, you just lost." We turn and walk up the steps to our building. Emily opens the door and holds it there for me. I walk through and smile for a thank you.

"Is shopping with me for shoes really that boring? I only get like 1 pair." I defend myself. Emily looks at me with the same look I got a few minutes ago.

"After 4 hours, you finally decide on that one pair Alison. It's boring to just watch you put on and take off shoes for 4 hours." Emily laughs and we step into the elevator.

"I thought you'd enjoy watching me take things off for 4 hours." I say with a smirk and a wink. I look down with my eyes wide. _Did I just say that? _I look back up at Emily, her cheeks burning red. We still have the same effect on each other that we had a month ago.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Did Alison seriously just say she thinks I'd enjoy watching her strip for 4 hours? I mean, I probably would, but she doesn't know that. This isn't the first time she or I have made a flirty comment towards each other. We have been doing it every once in a while since we kissed. I told Aria about it and apparently so did Alison. It was weird, because Aria wasn't shocked like I thought she would be. She just said 'I told you so' and we moved on.

The silence in the elevator stretches on for a long time and I look down at my hands. I'm about to break the silence, when the elevator dings and the doors slide open. I gesture for Alison to get out first and she does. I get out after her and we continue to walk in silence until I reach my door. I turn to Alison and look into her blue eyes. My stomach fills with killer bees and my heart melts. My train of thought was now long gone, and my breath catches for a moment. I thought the feeling would go away after we got closer, but it's the same if not more intense now.

"So… text me later?" Alison asks, looking down at her shoes. I can tell she feels awkward and feels bad for saying what she did. I can tell that Alison thinks she said the wrong thing. I give her a tight hug, like I always do before we go our separate ways.

"Of course. I would enjoy it by the way." I smirk and open my door. I shut it as soon as I'm inside and listen as she hesitates for a second and then walks away.

I am just getting ready for a shower, when I get a picture message from Alison. I slide my finger across the screen of my cellphone and type in my password. I open our conversation and there is a picture of her taking off her sweater. I notice a caption and laugh as I read it out loud.

"Now stare at this for 4 hours, tell me if you get bored."

I continue to take off the rest of my clothes and step into the warm water. As the shampoo runs down my body and into the drain, I feel as if everything from today follows it. I can't stop thinking about Alison, no matter how hard I try. The picture floats into my mind as I turn off the water. Heat rushes to my cheeks and I know I'm blushing. I wrap a towel around me and step out of the shower.

I check my phone after I finally am dried off and dressed. I have a text message from Alison.

**_So, did you get bored yet?_**I laugh and quickly type a reply.

**_No, I took a shower. Would you like me to start the time now? _**

I turn on the TV and start watching some random show on the food channel. The woman is making some type of chicken lasagne I get to the first commercial before my phone buzzes, telling me I got a text message. I open the text and smile like an idiot at my phone, my heart fluttering slightly.

**_Wet and naked after just seeing a picture of me taking off a sweater? Damn, you're easy. ;) _**

I turn my TV off and get off the couch. I walk to my door, open it and walk down the hall barefoot. I reach Alison's door and knock quickly. I hear dishes and then footsteps approaching the door. I hear the lock click and the door swings open.

"Emily?" I hear the voice that turns my body to mush every time I hear it. I look up into her blue eyes and I forget why I showed up at her door. After a few minutes of silence, Alison's hand closes around my arm and she pulls me into her apartment.

"Did you interrupt my ice cream eating to stare, or is there a reason for you being here?" She laughs and picks up her bowl off the table near her couch. I sit on her couch, where we sit almost every Sunday.

"I'm not." I manage to finally get out. I meant to say it ten minutes ago, but I couldn't form words.

"What?" Alison asks confused. I laugh nervously and pick at the sleeves of my pyjama top.

"I'm not easy. I just stank and needed a shower." I whisper. Alison bursts into laughter and I bite my cheek to supress a smile. I push her over and she spills ice cream on her arm.

"Emily!" She stops laughing to look at her arm with disgust. It's my turn to laugh now.

"Clean it." She demands. I continue to laugh as I grab her arm. She gives me a dirty look and I lick the ice cream off her arm. Alison screams and yanks her arm away.

"Emily! You're gross." She rolls her eyes and wipes her arm on the ground before placing her bowl on the table. I giggle and tackle her, causing her to fall on the ground. I give her a quick peck on the lips, my heart pounding, and smile.

"Am I still gross?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Alison smiles with her eyes closed and nods.

I lean in slowly, kissing her softly at first and then harder. Our lips melt together, our bodies pressing together fitting perfectly. Our breathing is heavy and fast. I enjoy the moment, my head spinning. I feel her heart pounding against mine and continue to kiss her hard. I don't know how much time passes, but I finally pull away and we both have smiles on our faces.

"What about now?" I ask Alison again. A part of me hopes she says yes again, but I don't think she will.

"Definitely not." Alison answers, her breath choppy and hard.

I smile at her and know that now is the time to ask what I wanted to ask for the past week. I stand up and go to her bathroom. I look into the mirror and take a deep breath. My palms are sweating and my heart is pounding harder than ever before. I wipe my hands on my pants, splash water on my face then head back out to Alison. She's in the kitchen washing her bowl when I sneak up behind her. I yell and touch her shoulders suddenly. Alison screams and spins around. I laugh really hard and she glares as she tries to catch her breath.

"Emily, you're going to kill me someday." Alison whispers as I hug her. I feel bad that I scared her so bad, but it was hard not to.

"Sorry, I just had to take the chance and scare you." I whisper into her ear. She shudders slightly and I pull away from her, looking down at my feet.

"What? Emily?" Alison asks, lifting my chin with her finger. I smile and bite my lip nervously. Her eyes search my face, trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"Go out with me tomorrow. On a date. You and me. No work. No Aria. Just us and whatever you choose to do." I offer. Alison smiles and hugs me tight. Our hearts pound at the same speed and I pull away from her. My eyes lock with hers and my eyes fill with curiosity.

"Okay, I'd love too!" She squeals as she touches her lips to mine. I smile and pull away before she can deepen it. I poke the tip of her nose and kiss her forehead.

"Finish your dishes and call me tomorrow, okay?" Alison nods and I walk out of her apartment. I do a little dance back to my apartment and my mind screams in happiness. My first thought is to call Aria, but it can wait for tomorrow morning.

* * *

_**There you guys go, I had no idea what I would write for this chapter, it all just kinda flowed out. Hope you guys like it and enjoy. Review and all that stuff. You guys are awesome! :D I won't be updating for a few days, I'm sorry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, I'm back with another chapter. I'm hoping to get at least 4 chapters done this weekend. I have no plans on finishing this story for a long while. I'm thinking roughly 30 chapters that's it. Your guys' reviews make me smile. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Aria returns in this chapter._**

**_IntelligentPrincess; Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story so far. _**

**_LittleLiarLovesEmily; Well, you see, I made Alison the way I think she would be if everything was different. Since it is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfiction, I thought it was the perfect excuse for making Alison this way. You can use the line if you want ahah. Well, the relationship between Alison and Emily is beginning to blossom. I am trying to make it realistic so they are taking it slowly._**

**_I hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a review, favorite/follow or PM :) Enjoy this chapter, and remember, it's because of you guys that I update so often. The more reviews, the faster I want to get the new chapter up for you guys._**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

Light streams through my closed eyelids and I roll over. I don't want to wake up yet, because it took me so long to get to sleep last night. After Emily left, my mind raced with thoughts and I had no idea what to do for our date.

I open my eyes and slide out of my bed. I slowly walk to the kitchen as I rub my eyes and regret even getting up. Today is going to be a long day and I already have an idea in mind. I quickly make myself a tea and call Aria. It rings a few times and just as I'm about to hang up she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria, I need your help..." I take a sip of my tea and grab a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Is it about the date?" I fill my bowl with cereal and milk and look at the phone confused.

"How did you…? Whatever. Yeah it is… I have an idea, but I need your help. I also don't know if she'd like it. You've known her forever, so maybe you can tell me if it's a good idea?"

"You're lucky I'm off today." Aria giggles. I take a few bites of my cereal before I reply.

"I know, so this is the idea. Emily told me she loves the park, so I figured I'd take her there and have an evening picnic with salads. She said she likes potato salad, Caesar salad and macaroni salad. I'm going to make them, but I will need you to set everything up at the park. You'll also have to watch it until we get there. Is it a good idea? After we eat, I thought that her and I could lay there and watch the sunset. I know how much she likes the sky."

"She's going to love that Ali. It sounds perfect, of course I will help! Also, don't put onions or garlic in any of the food. Bad breath and dates don't go good." Aria and I laugh as we sort out the rest of the details for later.

* * *

I finally finish with the salads and I call Aria.

"Hey Alison, let me guess. You're super nervous and you're freaking out." Aria answers.

"Well, yes. But that isn't why I'm calling. I finished the salads and I need you to come get the stuff in about an hour."

"Of course. I'll leave in 45 minutes."

"Thanks Ar!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit." We both hang up and I decide to take a shower while I wait.

I walk into my room and realize I haven't told Emily what time to expect me or what to wear. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her number. It rings 4 times before going to voicemail. _She's probably in the shower or something._ I think to myself. At the beep, I leave a message just like her voice said to in the recording.

"Hey Em, it's Alison. I'll be picking you up around 5:30 and wear something casual. I can't wait to see you. Call me back if you need more information. Bye." I hang up and grab the outfit I wore the day I met Emily.

I smile, remembering it and the feeling I had. The feeling I still have to be exact. I walk to the bathroom and begin to undress. My heart is racing, I'm so nervous for the date. _What if she doesn't like it? What if it goes terrible and we ruined our friendship? What if she doesn't want to go on a date anymore? _I think to myself. My palms are sweaty. I really hope this shower calms me down.

* * *

The shower actually did calm me down. I'm almost done straightening my hair when I hear a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I call out. I finish the last few strands of hair and pull it all to one side.

I hear another knock, but this time it's like a beat and I can't help but laugh. I walk to the door and unlock it. The beat continues and I can hear Aria laughing from the other side. I swing the door open quickly and she immediately pulls herself together. Aria's face is suddenly serious and I laugh hard at the sight. She rolls her eyes and walks into my apartment. Aria has only been here once before, when I needed her help for what colors to paint the walls.

"So, since I'm doing this for you. You now need to help find me a boyfriend. I'd say the same thing to Emily if it was her asking me for help." I smile and hug Aria tightly.

"Of course I will. I actually know someone. There was a guy who's came into the coffee shop a few times in the past month. He's really into art and writing. He's like you, but he drinks green tea or a coffee with a shot of hazelnut. His name and number were left for me the last time he came in. I still have it if you want it." I offer as I walk to a table near the door.

"Sure! Thanks!" Aria says excitedly. I laugh and open the drawer. I find the napkin and pass it to her. On it, it says:** Ezra 555-9801 call me sometime. **With a heart next to it.

"I need you to set everything up on the grass near the pond in the middle. Just lay out the blanket and put the basket on top." I pass her the basket full of food and a blanket.

"Okay bossy." Aria laughs as she heads towards the door. I kick her butt and she squeals.

"I just gave you some guys number, I have the right to be bossy." I call out to her as she closes my apartment door.

"Touché" Aria replies just as the door clicks.

I smile and look at the time. It's 5:26, so I grab the flowers I picked up earlier today. White roses, also Emily's favorite. Today is all about Emily. I lock my door and head down the hallway to Emily's apartment. I take a deep breath and wipe my hands on my pants. My heart is beating incredibly fast and I need a few seconds to collect myself. I knock on her door and hear footsteps approaching. The door opens and my jaw drops at the sight in front of me.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Alison stands outside my door looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her before. Her mouth is wide and the flowers in her hand threaten to drop. My heart is racing faster than a humming bird's wings. When I heard Alison's voicemail earlier, I decided to wear white shorts and a purple V-neck shirt. My hair is slightly curled and my makeup has a natural look to it. Alison is wearing what she wore the first day I met her. She looks just as beautiful as she did that day. Alison holds out the flowers to me and it's the first time I realize that they're white roses. My favorite flower.

"For you." Alison whispers. She clears her throat and slightly shakes her head. I step into the hall and close my apartment door behind me.

"Thank you so much Alison!" tears well up in my eyes. She remembers things about me, the little things. The things that are easiest to forget about a person.

Alison's hand slips into mine and I smile as I look at her.

"You look gorgeous, stunning really." Alison tells me. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I kiss her cheek softly. I linger there for a minute before pulling away.

"You do too. As beautiful as the day we first met. Which was the last time I saw you wearing that outfit." I wink and nudge her arm. She giggles and we head out the main doors of the building.

My mind swirls, wondering where or what we could be doing tonight. I walk with Alison down the street and look at her for some hint of where we are going. I know she won't tell me because if she wanted me to know, I'd already know.

"What's the theme for this date?" I ask, knowing it's something acceptable that doesn't give away too much. The sun is still out and the weather is warmer than yesterday. Thankfully, since I am wearing shorts.

"Favorites." Is the only thing that comes out of Alison's mouth. She has a smile on her face so I know I don't have to worry. That doesn't stop my heart from racing, my palms from sweating, my mind from racing or my stomach swarming with killer bees.

We enter the park and now I at least know the location and why I was told to dress casually. We walk towards the center of the park and I look up at the sky. The sun is going to set in an hour or so, I can tell by how the sun is set in the sky. Alison walks in the grass and I follow her, our hands still together. I see a blanket and a basket on top of it. Aria is leaning against a tree near it and I know what we are doing now. One of the things I never got to do as a kid, picnic. I wonder what we are going to eat as we approach Aria.

"Did you help with this?" I ask as Aria and Alison smile at each other. I feel like if Aria had told Alison what to do, then it would be less meaningful.

"I only delivered the stuff here. For a price of course, I didn't plan on spending a day off by helping my friends date." Aria rolls her eyes and Alison and I laugh at her. Aria gives us quick hugs before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Want to sit and eat?" Alison asks gesturing to the blanket on the ground. I nod and sit down across from her and reach for the basket.

Alison grabs the basket before I do and begins to take out the contents. All my favorite salads are laid out in front of me. Potato salad, Caesar salad and macaroni salad. I now realize why Alison wanted to get to know each other before we started dating. How could she plan the perfect date or even a good one if she knows absolutely nothing about me? I'm glad I waited so we could have this perfect date.

"This is perfect Alison. My favorite place, my favorite foods, my favorite blond." I wink at her as I begin to eat some salad.

"Is this why you wanted to get to know each other? So you could do things and want to make them perfect and not something I'd hate?" I ask between bites. Alison swallows what she has in her mouth before answering. She has such good manners.

"That's part of the reason I guess." Alison answers. I nod and keep eating.

* * *

After an hour of eating and laughing and talking, the sun starts setting. I look at Alison smiling and she moves everything off the blanket and lies down. I lie down next to her and look up at the sky. Another one of my favorite things. She must have planned the timing so that we could watch this together.

"This is the most perfect date I've ever been on." I whisper as I watch the sky. Alison's fingers slide through mine and I hold her hand tightly. I hold her hand like I never want to let her go.

"This is the only date I've ever planned for someone. It's also the only date I've been on with someone I actually have feelings for." Alison whispers back. She shuffles closer to me and rests her head against my shoulder.

"The sky is almost as beautiful as you." I tell Alison. She looks up at me, smiling and blushing, and kisses my lips softly.

"So that makes it almost as beautiful as you too." She replies. I smile at her and I know that I want to be hers forever. I just won't rush it. I can wait until she's ready to ask me.

* * *

We finally make it back to the building at 7. The past hour and a half was the best time of my life. Never have I felt like someone I dated had been so caring. Alison remembered things I told her I liked a month ago. We've talked about so much since then, but yet she still remembered. It means a lot and I want her to know that. As the elevator doors close, Alison removes her hand from mine.

"This date meant a lot to me. It means a lot that you're so interested in me and that you actually remembered things I told you since day one. You made today perfect and I really would like to keep having perfect days with you. I loved tonight and I loved that you made it all my favorite things. You even made it a picnic which was something I dreamed about for years. Thank you so much Alison. You're one of the greatest people in the world." Tears fall from my eyes and Alison hugs me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then backs away. I want to pull her back in, but I prefer to not look clingy.

"Want to come over and make out to make it an even better night?" Alison asks, biting her lip. I nod and we pick up the basket and blanket from the ground. The elevator dings and the doors slide open. We step out and walk towards Alison's apartment to finish off the wonderful date with wonderful kisses.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was going to make Alison ask Emily out, but felt it was a little too soon. Review and all those lovely things and have a wonderful day! Kisses to you all! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm so happy for all your support. It means the world to me you guys. There's a poll on my profile for if you want each chapter to be alternating POVs or if you want me to keep it the same. To explain further, if you guys choose alternating it would be, Alison in one chapter. Emily in the next. Chapters would be slightly shorter but you get 2 a day. If you guys choose to keep it the same, then the chapters will be longer but only one a day. It's up to you guys so VOTEEEEE! I am going to give you guys a week._**

**_Emison17; Awwh, you're so sweet! Thank you!_**

**_Anyways enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

Last night was amazing and I am so glad that Emily enjoyed it. I almost asked Emily out, but I knew that it wasn't the right time yet. I want to take it slow, make sure we are both sure of what we want before anything happens. For all we know, Emily and I could just be physically attracted to each other. Our feelings may just be us wanting each other in a sexual way. I think I'm going to have to talk to her after work today.

We got home last night and did just what I asked if we could do. Make out and made the night better. We made out for a while, talked about how great the night was, and then made out some more. At around 9:30, Emily left to go home and talk to Aria about the date and get some rest.

When Emily told me how much the night meant to her, I knew that I had done something right. It meant so much to me that it was perfect for her. Emily seemed so surprised and happy that I remembered things she told me the day we met. I remember everything she has told me. I remember her telling me that the mint tea and creamy cheese breakfast sandwich. I remember her telling me her favorite color was green. I remember her telling me about Jennifer and her parents. I remember her telling me how she loved the sky when she accidentally called me.

Most of all, I remember how time seemed to stop when I saw her. Call me crazy or obsessive, but I truly remember everything about her. I think I may love her, but I could possibly just be physically attracted and confusing my feelings. I really can't help what I feel.

Today I get the day off. Emily called me early this morning to tell me I earned today off with last night. I tried to argue but she wouldn't allow me to go. All this thinking starts to get tiring and I fall asleep. I haven't had a nightmare since a month ago and I'm beginning to enjoy it.

* * *

_"Alison. Oh baby, I'm sorry" I hear a soft soothing voice call out from the darkness around me._

_"Mom?" I ask. Tears fill my eyes and I walk towards where I heard the voice._

_"Alison, I wish I was alive right now so you had someone to talk to besides those two girls. You need to be more social baby. You can't keep living a sheltered life. Your father never meant for things to happen the way they did. He loved me more than life itself and when I passed on, so did his sanity. Don't hate him, he's learned his lesson. You got to go see him baby. Face your fears or you'll never get over them." My mom's figure appears in front of me. I see her differently now. She has hair, long blonde hair that matches my own. I hug her, missing that warm comforting feel only her hugs brought me._

_"I miss you so much mom. I wish you were here. I wish I could call you and tell you everything. Mom I can't forgive dad for what he did. I can't face that fear, not now or anytime soon. It's just too big for me." _

_"I miss you too Aliboo. You must go see him, if you don't. You'll always live in fear of that. The nightmares will never end if you don't face that fear baby." Tears continue to fall from my eyes and I shake my head at my mother. _

_"How can I do it? How can I face him after everything he did to me?" I ask. I know that I shouldn't be raising my voice at her, but I can't help it. She wants me to see my father. The man that abused me and killed a young girl._

_"You got to learn to forgive Alison. Bring that girl with you. Don't let her go Alison, she might be the one and I know you feel something for her. She makes you happy and I want you keep her. She's the light in your life. Face your fears. I have to go now. Goodbye baby. I love you." My mother begins to go back into the darkness._

_"I love you too mom. I'll be with you again someday. Wait for me." I whisper into the darkness, hoping she will hear me._

_"I will." I hear in the wind. I smile and I know what I have to do now._

* * *

I sit up quickly and look around my living room.

"Mom?" I call out, knowing she isn't here.

My cheeks feel cold as a breeze blows past my face. I touch where it felt cold and realize I had been crying outside of my dream too. I quickly throw on galaxy leggings and a baggy sweater and look in the mirror. I slip on some shoes and my purse and quickly head out the door.

I reach the coffee shop within 5 minutes. It's fairly empty with the exception of Emily and a few people eating a late breakfast. Emily smiles when she sees me, but her smile quickly fades. She suddenly looks concerned.

"Alison? Is something wrong?" Emily asks. I reach the counter and take a deep breath. I just speed walked my way here after running down 10 flights of stairs.

"I had a dream and… my mom… I have to go see my dad… and you… can't let you go… the light in my life… face my fears." I blurt out breathlessly. Emily walks around the counter and brings me to a table and sits with me.

"Ali take a breath. Tell me everything." She orders. I take a deep breath and explain to her my entire dream, excluding the parts about her. Emily shifts uncomfortably in her seat when I mention having to go see my father but she looks rather supportive.

"Okay then. Tomorrow I am going to keep the shop closed and we are going to go to see your father. I may not like the man after all I've heard, but I will support you no matter what." Emily tells me with a smile. I can tell it's hard for her not to tell me to bring a knife or something. I really appreciate having her around.

"Thank you Em. It means a lot to me. I need to tell you something though and I'm not sure how you're going to react. I know my dream was probably my subconscious and not like my mom's ghost or whatever. I just know I got to do what she said in my dream" I mutter. Emily grabs my hand and holds it between both of hers. I know it's a gesture to show she's here and wants to hear what I have to say.

"So you're going to explain the light in your life and can't let me go thing?" Emily laughs and I let out a small, sad laugh and nod.

"My mom said that I shouldn't let you go because you might be the one and I feel something for you. She told me that she wants me to keep you and that you're the light in my life." I look up at her to see her reaction. Emily's smiling at me, a soft, sweet, loving smile. Her thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful smart woman."

"She really was. I don't know how she did it. Mom used to tell me how she was a psychologist before I was born. I used to think that's why my dad went crazy when she died." I laugh as I admit this. Our conversation is cut short as the lunch rush crowds in the coffee shop. I wave goodbye to Emily and head out the door.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

When Alison came in the coffee shop, looking breathless and her eyes puffy like she'd been crying, I knew something was wrong. I immediately started to worry and had to sit her down. Alison told me about the dream she had about her mother and when she told me she wanted to go see her dad, I had never felt so angry. Yes, I wish she'd kill him while she's there for everything he did to her. I just want to be supportive so I decided that I would go with her. It wasn't until what was said about me was brought up that I thought much about her dream being true.

I know Alison has feelings for me and I know I make her happy. I know that she wants to take things slow though and I want to as well. I'm enjoying that we can still make out and kiss. We went on that date last night and I was never so happy. I know we will eventually be an official couple, but I don't know when. I'm okay with waiting as long as I get some sweet lady kisses from her.

The work day seems so long without Alison working for me to have someone to talk to. Well, besides me asking for an order and telling them what they owe me. I think I might hire a few more people so that I can have more days off with Alison.

It seems like forever before the last customer leaves and I can lock up. I grab my phone and sit in one of the booths near the counter. I put an ad online for help wanted. The requirements are: must be 18 or older, be good with people and be available to work whatever days they are given. I decide to make a probation rule too; no days off besides your given days off for 2 months unless it's an emergency. An emergency like a family death or you have pneumonia or something like that.

I grab the rest of my stuff and walk home. I kept the shop open later than usual tonight due to the late lunch rush. It was almost 9 when I left the shop. The streets are oddly bare except for a few people and cars. Some taxis too of course, I mean come on this is New York. I make it to the building, but I'm panicking. I'm not sure why I panic when it's dark and the streets are empty but I do. I lean against the elevator wall and try to calm down. I begin to breathe faster and heavier. I slide down the wall and put my head between my knees. My heart and breathing slow down just as the elevator dings.

I get off the ground and walk down the hallway. My anxiety spiking up yet again, so I go to Alison's apartment. I knock on her door quickly and do everything I can to not stand still. I hear her footsteps and they sound like she's rushing to the door. Tears fall down my face and she swings the door open.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Alison's voice has a sense of alarm in it. Her arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me into her apartment. The tears keep flowing and I try to think of why I'm crying or having such bad anxiety.

"I just… I don't know Ali. I was walking home and the roads seemed so empty. It was weird. I was alone. It was so scary. My anxiety is over the top. I don't get it." I sob. Alison hugs me and rubs circles into my back.

"Honey, it's okay!" Alison whispers in my ear. I look at her and smile. My anxiety calming down slightly.

"Want a mint tea? You can sleep here by the way. I'll give you cuddles all night!" Alison giggles. I giggle too, calming down even more. I nod and she heads into the kitchen to make the tea.

I walk to her room, the only place in this apartment I haven't been in yet and look around. I smile and I drag my finger along the dresser. I sit on the edge of her bed and my heart is slowing down and my breathing is too.

"Em?" Alison calls out confused. I stare at her bedroom floor and smile.

"In here!" I reply. I lay back and stare at the ceiling. Alison walks in and I sit back up. She smiles sweetly at me and passes me a mug of mint tea. I take a big gulp and close my eyes.

"Feeling better?" Alison asks. I nod and take another gulp of tea. Alison rummages through her dresser and pulls out shorts and a tank top. She puts them on the bed beside me and starts to walk out of the room.

"Those are for you. I'll give you some privacy." Alison mutters. She walks into the bathroom and I hear water running. She's probably going to wash her face or something. I am fully calmed down now, but I still want to sleep here.

I slide off my sweater and my shirt before sliding off my pants. I slide the clothes she left for me on and look in her mirror on the wall. It's this moment I realize she handed me green satin pyjamas. My favorite color and fabric. This girl is by far the most perfect thing in my life. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Alison and I hope she gets a good sleep tonight. She knocks softly on the door and opens it slowly.

"Thank god I wasn't changing or else you would've seen me in a way you probably don't want to see me right now." I laugh as I say this. Alison laughs, rolls her eyes and then wraps her arms around my neck. I smile down at her and kiss her nose.

"Maybe I wanted to see you like that." Alison offers. I blush and kiss her lips softly.

"Let's just go to sleep before something happens that we might regret." I tell her. Alison nods and we crawl into her bed. Sleep comes over faster than I expect.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Review and such. VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE. Kisses!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry for the long wait. I was out most of the weekend. I may not update as frequently as before because I don't get much days off school. I will try to update as much as I can. Please try and go with it. I am trying to update whenever I have time to actually get around to typing up this amazing stuff. I love reading your reviews and I am so thankful for the support. I know you guys want updates like all the time, but I really can't update EVERY day. Maybe every few days if I have the chance. I know what it's like to be on that side of the story where you want to see what's next but I really need you guys to understand. _**

**_I'm a high school student, I can't update all the time. I love writing more than anything, but I can't just throw away my future for this fic. Please understand. I'm trying. Barely anyone reads these things, but those of you who will, HI and I hope you understand. _**

**_I don't own PLL just my lovely ideas. Read, review and enjoy! _**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I wake up and feel a body next to mine. I tense and my heart begins to race. The body coughs and I remember that Emily slept over last night. I breathe a sigh of relief and I sit up. I turn around and look at how peaceful Emily looks. I start to slide out of bed to get ready for the day but a hand closes around my arm. The hand tugs slightly and I giggle before turning around. Emily is looking at me with her eyes open and a smile on her face.

"Can we just be peaceful before we get on to this stressful, emotion filled day?" Emily asks. Her voice has a sexy raspy sound to it. I smile and lay back down beside her.

I really don't know how to feel about today. I can't believe I am going to see my father for the first time since I was 12 years old. This man was the reason I had to grow up before I was ready. My father is the reason I went from my outgoing self to a shy, scared little girl. My entire life changed after my mother died. I didn't just lose my mother at 8 years old, I lost my father too. I know where my mom was coming from in that dream; he's been in jail for so long. He must have been sober for that whole time, so he could have changed. I guess I will talk to him later today.

I cuddle into Emily and just stare at my hands. She rubs small circles on my back and pulls me closer. Emily kisses my forehead, but leaves me alone with my thoughts. I am happy about it, but at the same time I wish she would distract me. As if she hears my thoughts, she sits up.

"As much as I know you want to lie around and just stay here all day, you need to get up and get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." Emily gets up and drags me with her.

I groan and refuse to move. She shrugs and drops me on the ground. I land with a thud, pain creeping into my right leg and right arm – the side I landed on. I ignore it, knowing it will go away in a few seconds, and stand up. Emily is already out of the room and I hear her unlocking the door. I run as fast as I can to hug her goodbye before she goes home to get ready.

* * *

Emily and I get out of Emily's car at the prison. I stare up at the big building in front of me and my heart races. My first instinct is to run, and I consider it. Emily slides her hand into mine and we walk towards the large gates. A police officer steps out of a booth and walks towards us with a friendly smile.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" The officer asks. He's a young male, about 26, and is tall. His brown hair is cleanly cut and his face looks smoother than Emily's hands.

"I'm here to visit my father, Robert DiLaurentis." I tell him, my voice much stronger than I expected. The officer gives me a sad smile and nods.

"In the past 7 years, not a single person has come to visit him besides lawyers. It's sad, but then again. I know why he's in here, and that's enough to understand why you haven't visited or anyone else." The officer presses a button in the booth and the large gate begins to slide open. "Go on in."

Emily and I walk through the gate and through the front doors. We meet a few more officers who tell us we need to be searched before visiting.

* * *

After a very thorough search, including a strip search, we get our visitor tag. An old female officer leads us through a series of halls and into a large room. The tables in the room lead me to believe that this is where they eat food. I see one man in the entire room; he sits at a table in the center. We are led to the man and he doesn't look how he did seven years ago. His eyes are the same blue as mine, but his face is much thinner. My father is obviously changed. He looks up at me and is shocked.

"Alison?" The shock in his voice confirms the look on his face. His eyes shift to Emily and then our hands. I pull my hand away from hers and we both sit across from him.

"Dad. We have a lot to talk about. Actually, no. I have a lot to say to you and you need to shut up for once and listen." I'm obviously angry. I can't help it; this man hurt me so much in my life.

"I understand." Is all my father replies with. I expected screaming, perhaps my father did change.

"You hurt me, not just physically. You said the most hurtful, heartbreaking things I had ever heard. You nearly killed me! All because mom died? She got cancer, not because of me. She got cancer after I was born. We were happy and then as soon as she was gone… you changed. That heart-warming smile was now menacing. You drank, beat me, killed a girl and then almost killed me too!" I scream at him, tears rushing down my face. My dad stays calm and tears cascade his face too.

"Alison, there is no excuse for what I did. I can't take back what I did. I can't even say sorry, because it isn't enough. I made so many mistakes, and I promise you I didn't kill that girl. They have a trial in a few months to see if it was my fault for real. I really didn't kill her, I was framed." His voice lowers slightly. I stare at him for a moment and slowly begin to shake my head.

"Then why would you beat me nearly to the point of death?" I ask. I wipe my tears and continue staring at him.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I was physically numb from the alcohol. It took me months to remember all that happened. When I finally got sober, I asked them to contact you. They said the only way you would ever come back is on your own. I wasn't allowed to contact you at all, even through my lawyers." My father looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I actually believe him; because this man in front of me is the man I knew when my mom was alive.

"I understand. I will come see you again, I want to hear more about it. I want to try and get to a friendship type thing. Yes, you hurt me, but I'm mature enough to allow us to work through this." I offer. My father smiles, the first smile I've seen in 11 years. I smile back and lean against Emily's shoulder.

"Who's this? Hello, I'm Robert, Alison's father." I look up at Emily and she looks back at me.

"I'm Alison's friend, Emily Fields." Emily mutters. I can tell she really does not like my father at all.

"Actually dad, there is something you should know. I'm gay, and the reason you need to know this, is because Emily might not be just a friend next time I come here. I don't care if you don't like who I am. I can't change the fact that I am this way. Love me or leave me." I admit. My father laughs and I look at Emily and then to him confused.

"I knew this was coming. When you and CeCe were always hanging out and obsessed with each other since 4, your mother and I knew." He tells me. I look at him shocked and laugh.

"It was nice seeing you dad, but we really should get going." I stand up and Emily and my dad do too.

"You too Alison, I'm truly sorry for the pain you've been through." I walk over and give him a hug. Yes, he hurt me and made my life hell. But, at the end of the day, this man is still my father.

"I hope they realize you're innocent. I believe you didn't kill her." I whisper. I walk back to Emily, slide my hand into hers, intertwine our fingers and walk out.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Alison and I walk to my car and I can't help but think about her saying next time we might not be friends. I'm glad her father and her are getting along, but at the same time I don't trust him one bit. As we reach the car, Alison turns around to face me. Tears are falling down her face and I begin to worry.

"What's wrong Alison?" I ask with much concern in my voice.

"I came here with the intent of freaking at him and leaving. Never to return again. Then after a while, I realized how much he changed. I know you hate him Emily, but you have to realize. No matter what he has done, at the end of the day, he is my father. He will always be my father." Alison whispers as she wipes tears off her face. I laugh and hug her.

"I will try to like him, just for you." I tell her. Her eyes light up and she kisses me hard. I pull away and open the car door for her. Alison slides into her seat and I close the door behind her.

* * *

We reach the building and it's evening. The sun has set and it's pretty dark out. Alison is passed out in the passenger seat. I took her out to a nice dinner after we left the prison. I shake her awake and she groans.

"Alison, if you don't get up, I'm leaving you in this car. On the street. In New York. All alone. At night." I warn, Alison gets out of the car in record time and I laugh.

"You suck." Alison says while sticking out her tongue. I giggle and poke her cheek.

"Only if you want" I wink and run inside the building, quickly locking the car door with the little remote on my way.

Alison yells something I don't hear and runs after me. We meet in the elevator and are both out of breath. We really are out of shape.

"What did you yell? I couldn't hear you." I ask breathlessly. Alison laughs and hesitates before answering.

"I called you a pervy bitch." She mumbles. I look at her and act hurt. I go silent and Alison tries to tickle me but I don't budge.

"I was just joking Em! Come on, don't hate me!" Alison pleads.

I continue to look straight ahead and just ignore her. Alison furrows her eyebrows and stomps her foot like a child. I bite the inside of my cheek to control my laughter. The elevator dings and I walk towards my apartment without even looking at Alison. She runs after me and grabs my arm. I keep walking as if it doesn't faze me.

"Emily. Don't do this." Alison stands in front of my now and is beginning to cry. I feel bad, so I hug her. I pull away after a few seconds and begin to unlock my door.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I hear from behind me. I turn around in shock and see Alison looking down at her feet. I walk towards her and lift her head so she's looking in my eyes. I smile and she smiles back.

"Of course." I kiss her softly. _Alison is finally my girlfriend. Oh my god. Alison DiLaurentis. The girl that I found love with at first sight. _My mind swirls as fast as the bees in my stomach. My heart pounds faster than ever before. In this moment, with my mouth pressed against hers, I am the happiest girl alive. I, Emily Fields, love Alison DiLaurentis. I am not ashamed.

* * *

**_Sorry Emily's part was so short. It was mostly an Alison centric chapter. I finally put them together for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! Review! KISSES!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm so sorry you guys! I was busy and sick and had no time to do any writing. I finally have time so I'm going to write as much as I can. This weekend is me dedicated to you all. I feel terrible that I haven't been able to write. I thought about it everyday since. Read review enjoy and all those lovely things. Try not to hate me? I love you guys! Read on! ARIA IS BACK! Also switching it up. Emily POV first. Then Alison. And a surprise at the end. :D Because you guys deserve it. _**

**_I tried mint tea since I talk about it so much in this fanfic, and it is actually so good. I can honestly say I've been drinking it almost everyday. I recommend it to you all._**

**_I don't own PLL, just my ideas._**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's been exactly three days and twelve minutes since Alison asked me out. We haven't had much time to hang out since I had to work and so did she. My mother had called me a few times and today I get to hang out with Aria. It feels like forever since I last got to hang out with my best friend, but she's had to work. Finally she has a day off and so do I. I hired a few more workers so that Alison and I could get time off every once and a while.

Aria sits across from me with a mint tea in her lap and she takes a bite out of one of the donuts she brought. I take a sip of my own tea and cross my legs. Aria smiles at me and I look down at my phone. Alison and I haven't gotten around to telling anybody about our relationship yet, but today I'm telling Aria.

"So are we going to talk about something or sit here in silence?" Aria asks, I snap out of my thoughts.

"Well, there's stuff I need to tell you about." I tell her.

"Like?"

"Like the fact Alison and I went to see her father. Who just so happens to live in a prison." Aria looks at me, shocked. I finally realize that I was the only person who actually knew about Alison's father. I instantly begin to feel a little bad, but if I don't explain, Aria will ask Alison.

"Don't worry. He's only in there now because he's falsely accused of a murder. Alison and him talked out the other issues and now they're okay. I was so happy when she asked me to go with her. It meant a lot to me, but at the same time, I knew she couldn't go alone. Wanna hear the best part?" I ask.

"Well, yeah."

"The reason she went, was because her mom told her to in a dream. I'm not sure if you know, but her mom passed away when she was eight. I don't want you running back to her telling her all of this though. She doesn't like talking about it, and I know she will tell you whenever she gets the chance." Aria nods at me and places her drink on the table.

"That's not the big thing you want to tell me. I can tell by how you keep looking at your phone waiting for a text. You're waiting for a text from her. I know you Emily Fields. You better confess before I tickle you to death!" I laugh at Aria and she looks at me with her eyebrow arched.

"Don't believe me?" Aria reaches out towards me with her hands and I scream.

"I believe you! I believe you!"

"Good, now confess." Aria can be so demanding at times, but I love her.

"Okay, so we got home from the prison right? Alison was really tired and I threatened to lock her in the car alone on the street if she didn't get out. She said that I suck and I made a sexual comment, as always" I laugh a little, and so does Aria.

"Then she called me a pervy bitch, so I pretended to be upset and I ignored her for 5 minutes. When I got to my apartment, she got sad and I gave in. I gave her a hug and walked to my door and started unlocking it. Then the most amazing thing happened! Alison asked me to be her girlfriend!" I squeal, and so does Aria. She gives me a tight hug then pulls away quickly.

"Wait, what did you say?" Aria asks. I smile, because I know she already knows.

"I said yes and then kissed her. You're the first person to find out!" Aria hugs me and stands up.

"Congratulations Em! I'm so happy for you! I need to talk to her later though. You know, tell her the whole 'don't hurt my friend. You may be my friend too, but she's my sister' thing." Aria laughs. I know for a short girl, Aria can be the most menacing person on the planet. I wouldn't piss her off.

"Don't scare her!" I warn.

"Oh yeah, big scary Aria is totally going to scare Alison. I'm not that scary. Besides, I actually like this one, so I'm not going to scare her. I know she loves you by the way." I laugh at Aria and am thankful that she and Alison are good friends.

"I'm just worried that she's going to hurt me like Jenn did." I mutter and look down in my lap. Aria sits back down in front of me and grabs my hands in hers. I look up at her and smile sadly.

"Alison is not Jenn okay? Alison is the sweetest, most kind human being I've ever met. She would never hurt you without a good reason. If you want proof, find out whom her childhood friends are and give them a call. I mean, if she was worried about something involving you, she'd ask me." Aria offers. I hug her tightly. She's the most amazing friend I could ever ask for.

"Thanks Ar, you're an amazing friend!" I whisper. Aria gets up and walks towards the door. She grabs her stuff along the way. I follow her and give her a curious look.

"I know. Listen, I got to go run some errands and then head home to shower. Then I'll probably go see Ali to tell her not to hurt you and all that mumbo jumbo. I'll call you if and when I have time?" I nod and she gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. That girl is a goof, but I love her anyways.

* * *

**Alison's POV**

I pick up my cell phone and stare at it for a while. I want to call CeCe and tell her everything, but I haven't talked to her in so long. I also want to call Aria, but I know that Emily will want to talk to her since they were friends first.

I sigh and lay back on my bed. Emily is my girlfriend and I still can't believe it. This girl that made me feel love and happiness like I've never felt before. This girl that can make my heart pound, my knees weak and my world spin with the simple word "hello". This girl that I basically fell in love with the moment I saw her. Thanks to Emily, I truly believe that good things can happen to me. The past two months have been the best two months of my life. I stopped having nightmares, my mom came to me in a dream, I made friends, I fell in love, and I saw my dad and actually stopped hating him. My life is great right now and I still have no idea who to tell about it.

I open my phone and press the numbers that are basically second nature to me. A familiar voice sounds in my ear and I'm reminded of home.

"Alison?" CeCe asks through the phone. I smile and wish I could hug her.

"Hey C, how are you? It's been so long!"

"I know, I've been meaning to call you but everything is so busy here in England. I might come visit you for Christmas! I'm alright by the way, how about you?" I smile, wishing she could visit more often.

"I can't wait to see you! I'm amazing; you'll never guess what happened to me in the past few months!"

"Tell me everything! From beginning to finish, and don't you dare skip out on dirty details. Even the lesbian-y stuff, I need to know it all. If I can't be there and I only get rare phone calls, then I need details." I laugh at her and play with the string on my pants.

"Okay so long story short, I found love." I spit out, cutting to the chase. I can almost hear CeCe rolling her eyes since I skipped details.

"Details you blonde!" We laugh and I sigh.

"Okay, okay. So, this new coffee shop opened down the street from my apartment right? So I was like 'whatever, let me check this place out.' I walk in the door and it smells like heaven. Literally, just like food heaven. I look up and this tall, tan, chocolate brown haired girl. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My heart began to speed up and my palms got all sweaty. This girl gave me her number and it turned out she owned the place. Her friend sat with me and we talked a bit. Anyways, time passed and we got extremely close and we kissed a bit and went on a date. I planned the date with all her favorite things. We had her favorite food, sat at her favorite park and watched the sun set. It was the best date I had ever been on or even planned. Then I went and saw my dad a few days ago with her. My mom came to me in a dream and she basically told me to go. My dad is innocent CeCe, he never killed that girl. I forgave him like an adult and we agreed to just talk and be friends. Then I asked the girl out. My life is amazing right now, and it sucks that you aren't here to experience it with me." A tear slides down my cheek.

"I know Ali, I want to be there. I'm so happy you finally found love and happiness. I'm even happier that you and your dad worked out everything after so long. You've grown up so much since I've been gone and honestly, I miss you more and more each day. What's this girls name by the way?" In all my happiness, I forgot to even mention Emily's name. Her perfect, flawless name.

"Her name is Emily."

"That's a cute name. Have you slept with her yet?" I laugh hard and so does CeCe.

"Define sleep with." I tell her.

"Alison you dirty girl! I mean sex."

"No, I haven't had sex with her. I want to take things slow, make sure this is really what I want you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Good luck Ali. Don't get hurt, or I'll be down there in a second to kick her ass." CeCe threatens. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so. You wouldn't hurt someone I love and you know it."

"Oh shut up! I'll come there and kick your ass instead." We laugh in unison and I realize just how much I miss her.

"That's kinky." I mutter. CeCe gasps and I try not to laugh.

"Well, you were into that stuff when we slept together in high school." CeCe says. I nearly forgot about that time. We didn't like each other, or at least I don't think we did. We just kind of got bored and stuff so we had sex.

"We are not to speak of those days! We were in high school and besides, you're not even gay!"

"Only for you babe" CeCe jokes. If she was here, I would punch her so hard.

"Shut up and go drink some tea or whatever you do there!" I laugh.

"Rude! Bye slut."

"Bye whore" I hang up and laugh for a few minutes. I missed having these talks with CeCe. Christmas better hurry and get here so I can hug the living hell out of her.

I smile and stare at the ceiling as I get lost in thoughts of Emily.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I knew that Emily and Alison would get together; anyone with eyes could guess that. I just don't want to be a third wheel or be left out because they are too busy with each other. I'm happy for them, I really am. I just don't want them to get hurt and come crying to me. I have to go see Alison in an hour. I've already ran my errands and had my shower. I'm dressed in some random sweats I pulled out of my closet. I put my hand in my pocket and feel a piece of paper. I pull it out and look at it. It says: **Ezra 555-9801 call me sometime.** It's the number Alison gave me when I helped her with the date. I forgot about this.

I pull out my phone and dial the number.

"Hello?" A male voice answers from the other line. I smile and think to myself._ Damn he sounds sexy._

"Hey, this is Aria. You gave my friend Alison your number. She works at a coffee shop you went to a few times." I rush out. I hope he doesn't hang up.

"The blonde? Yeah, I gave her my number… Why do you have it?" I smack myself in the forehead and laugh to myself.

"The thing about Alison is she's kind of a lesbian. She doesn't like men, but I do. So she let me have it. Sorry. I can leave you alone, it's just Alison told me about you and we have stuff in common." I smack my forehead again for acting stupid.

"Really? Like what?" Ezra sounds like a nice man, but I still need to meet him.

"Well, we both know Alison, we both like art and writing and we both like the coffee shop. That's it so far, but if you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow, we could find more stuff in common." I smile and I know I've recollected myself. He hesitates and I begin to worry.

"Sure, I'll meet you at 1:30. Back table by the window." Ezra says before hanging up. I smile and dance around my apartment for a little bit.

I knock on Alison's door and hear her footsteps approach. The door swings open and I am greeted by her lovely smile. I am instantly taken into a hug and dragged into the apartment as the door closes behind me. I hug back and laugh.

"Hey you." I mumble with my face squished against her chest. Alison backs away and is still smiling.

"Hey. Why are you here? It's pretty late." Alison asks. I shrug, knowing I'm a night owl and Alison laughs.

"Well, Emily told me everything. But there is also another reason why I'm here." I pause for dramatic effect and then continue. "I called that guy whose number you gave me. I have a date!"

Alison squeals and gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Now we could all double date, I hope you're okay with Emily and me" Alison says. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I mean anyone with eyes saw it coming. You just better not hurt her, or I'm not going to like you very much. I probably would never talk to you again." I warn.

"I promise. I wouldn't hurt Emily at all, unless she cheated on me or something. I know she wouldn't do that though. You don't have to worry about me hurting her, honestly. I know Jenn really messed her up, but I wouldn't do that. I don't want to mess this up because I love her. I've never loved anybody before. Not that I'm aware of, and if I did, it wasn't like this. I wouldn't ruin the best thing in my life." Alison says, tears streaming down her face. I wipe her tears with my sleeves and hug her tightly.

"I know Alison; I just had to tell you. I needed you to know that you can't." I reassure her.

"Is that all why you came here?" Alison asks. I nod and turn to leave.

"Aria, wait!" I hear behind me as I'm half way down the hall. I turn and Alison is jogging towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For being my friend. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw Ali!" I hug her tightly.

"Now get home before it gets scary outside." Alison whispers. She presses the elevator button and jogs back to her apartment. She's weird, but I find myself loving her like a sister.

* * *

**_Hope you liked the surprise. An extra POV. An outsider. This was needed and I hope you guys enjoy it. Review and I hope you enjoyed. Tell me how you liked it. Longest chapter yet. See ya! I love you guys!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Don't hate me, I've been so busy. But I came back for you all. I couldn't just abandon you and this story. I hope that you guys haven't abandoned it either. So like review and stuff, I'll try to update when I can. _**

**_I don't own this, so don't like sue me. I only own my ideas. Sadly. _**

**_Also, follow me on tumblr; into-my-mind-we-go_**

**_or twitter; justjessica123_**

**_or just PM me. _**

**_you guys rock! I love you! ENJOYYYY! It's only one POV because I didn't have time to do Emily's as well. Next chapter though :) Promise._**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

It's Christmas in New York, Emily's very first one. We've been dating for a little over two months and we couldn't be happier. Aria invited us over for a Christmas dinner with her and Ezra. They started dating a month ago, and are happier than ever.

I finish curling my hair just as someone knocks on my door. I smile and make my way to the door, knowing its Emily to pick me up. I unlock the door and swing it open. I see my beautiful girlfriend standing in front of me in a champagne colored sparkling dress. Her silver heels making her even taller than me than usual. My jaw drops to the floor and I finally take in her hair and makeup. Emily isn't one for makeup but she's wearing some tonight since it's an important night. Her hair is nicely up and she's the most beautiful girl in the world whether she is in sweats, a dress or her work uniform.

"Hey baby!" I grab her hand and bring her into my apartment.

"Hey gorgeous, you look amazing. I might not be able to let you out tonight." Emily tells me. I blush and giggle slightly.

I am wearing a sparkling red dress, the same length as Emily's with ruby colored heels to add some height. My blonde hair is hanging in curls loosely against my shoulders.

"Thank you, but I cannot compare to your beauty. Seriously, you are too gorgeous right now. I might actually have to keep you in tonight." I smile and press my makeupless lips to her red ones. I smile and so does Emily.

"I'm wearing your gift for me." Emily whispers softly and I look down at her neck. A gold necklace with two hearts, one with EF on it and another with AD on it. Our initials. It was real gold because my girlfriend doesn't deserve anything fake.

"I'm wearing what you got for me!" I hold out my wrist and show her the charm bracelet she got me. It is also real gold and so far it's only got an apple on it to represent New York. I think back to when she gave it to me this morning.

* * *

_I had just given Emily her necklace and she cried at its beauty. Just as I am getting up to use the bathroom, she pulls me back down._

_"Babe, I gotta use the bathroom," I whine. Emily holds out a box to me. It's wrapped up with a cute little bow on top. _

_"Stop your whining and take this. It's your Christmas present; I thought it'd be pretty meaningful to you." Emily tells me as I open up the box. Inside is a gold bracelet with an apple. I look up at her in shock and confusion. Emily grabs the box and puts the bracelet on my wrist._

_"It's beautiful Emily, thank you! It's the best gift anyone could've given me. One question though, what's the apple for?" I ask, still confused._

_"The apple represents New York. I know you love traveling and so do I, so I figured that we could add to the charm bracelet every time we go somewhere together. The apple is complete without a single bite, because it's the very beginning. Not even a single bit, or bite I should say, closer to the end!" Emily smiles and I giggle. Tears fill my eyes and begin to cascade my face._

_"That's so beautiful and I can't wait to add more charms to it." I say as I pull Emily in for a kiss. The kiss starts of soft, delicate and passionate. It quickly starts to get heavier and our hands begin to search each other's bodies. I pull away quickly and stand up._

_"I'm sorry, but we can't. Not yet. I want to wait before we go any further because I want to spend the beginning of our relationship finding out stuff and going out. I don't want it to turn into something so sex based. Believe me, I want to so badly, but I am sticking to my word." I'm breathless and I can tell Emily understands. She doesn't look sad at all. She just catches her breath, nods and leans back. I smile and go to finally use the bathroom._

* * *

I smile at the memory as my phone chimes. I rush over to the table and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask. I can hear breathing and laughter on the other end.

"Hey, are you guys on your way yet?" it's Aria. I smile and look at the time. My smile drops as I realize the dinner started 10 minutes ago.

"We are leaving now. We'll see you in 15 minutes!" I hang up and grab my jacket and my gifts for Aria and Ezra. Emily follows me out the door, rushing as well.

"Whoa! Slow down, where's the fire?" Emily calls out as I rush to her car.

"We're late." I call back shivering.

We reach Aria's house in record time and knock on her door. She swings the door open and smiles.

"Hey! Come in! Thanks for coming you guys." Aria tells us, we obey and start to take off our jackets. I inhale and the smells consume me. Ezra comes over and hugs Aria from behind.

"Merry Christmas" Emily tells Aria and Ezra.

"It smells amazing, Aria. Merry Christmas!" I say as well.

"You too! Well, come and eat before it gets cold." Aria orders. Emily and I put our gifts under the Christmas tree and sit down at the table. One by one we pile food on our plates and I can tell it's going to be a good night. There's wine on the table and vodka in the fridge.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'd love to hear any ideas or whatever that you have. I read all your reviews :D See ya! I love you guys!_**


End file.
